The Dirty Punishment 2-Wonderful Pleasure
by The Black Rose Of The West
Summary: Sequel to The Dirty Punishment. Three months have passed since Sasuke's punishment and now Itachi is pulling away. Why? A dream he keeps having that won't go away. Can Sasuke help him or is it the other way around since Itachi starting pulling away from Sasuke. This story is full of kinks and A LOT of other things that will have you on the edge of your seat.


Ok so lately I have been going insane because this idea for a sequel to The Dirty Punishment has been in my mind. Tell me what you think. Enjoy the story! And my weird mind. Tehe.

The Reacuring Dream

Itachi looked at Sasuke as he softly continued to thrust into Sasuke. Sasuke moaned, clinging to Itachi's back as he tried to pull his brother further inside him.

"Please Itachi. Please." Sasuke panted in a whisper.

Sasuke gasped lightly as Itachi pulled bad and thrust into him roughly.

XXX

Itachi shot up. That was the one dream he DIDN'T want to have again. Itachi already knew he was hard-that dream ALWAYS made him hard. It didn't matter what he tried, he was always having that dream, and nothing could stop it-no matter what. Itachi stood and walked to the shower-a cold shower would help a little. Right?

It seemed like hours before Itachi got out of the shower when it was really about 30 minutes. Itachi came out, towel tight around his waist, hair dripping wet down his back.

Itachi looked up to see Sasuke walking toward him.

"Good morning Brother." Sasuke said, hugging Itachi around the waist.

Itachi pulled back a little to quick. Seeing Sasuke's upset face, Itachi laid a hand on Sasuke's head. "Go shower, it wouldn't hurt."

Sasuke nodded. "Can we do something later...together."

Itachi nodded. "Later, ok?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Deal."

XXX

The entire time they were out people looked at Itachi and Sasuke-and not because they were the last Uchiha alive. Some thought Itachi was using Sasuke for sex or whatever he wanted-that wasn't the case. Since Sasuke's punishment, the two had been on better terms-sometimes it was just sleeping in the same bed because Sasuke didn't like the bed feeling to cold or big without Itachi, it was hard to say no.

But lately Itachi had been pulling away from Sasuke, hoping it would stop the dream-it never did. It was worst when Itachi and Sasuke were sleeping in the same bed though so it was working a little. Itachi couldn't count how many times he had woke up with a boner and Sasuke was right next to him, sound asleep and not even aware of it.

They were always entwined when it happened. Itachi would leave to take a cold shower and Sasuke would wake up alone in bed and worry Itachi had left on a mission or left him. Itachi knew that Sasuke was depending on him more than Sasuke thought. Itachi would make it up with something like dango or something else and Sasuke would look happy but Itachi knew what Sasuke really wanted.

Sasuke wanted Itachi to laid down with him and just stay near him. Itachi would pull away every time Sasuke asked for this, saying he had to go see the Hokage or needed to train. Sasuke stopped asking a long time for Itachi to stay with him at night-Itachi wondered if he had gone to far, but he had to, he didn't want Sasuke to get hurt. EVER.

Itachi had noticed that Sasuke had started hanging out with Naruto and Sakura more than he used to. They were always training and Sasuke was even helping Sakura with her training, teaching her how to not get hit by an attacker or how to hit a person even if their guard was up. Sasuke had stopped reviling Naruto a long time ago. Itachi helping him see there was more then just being someone's opponent. Sasuke understood and even was helping Naruto sometimes.

Soon all that matter was making sure Sasuke was doing well in his training and making sure he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be doing. Hell He'd even asked Tsunade not to sent him on missions. Tsunade agreed, but with a lot of fighting involved and not just talking, Tsunade made Itachi fight her to see how serious he was. Itachi lost but Tsunade let him stay, saying that staying here was more important to him than going on missions.

It wasn't long before Itachi regeated the choice-that was when the dream first happened. Since then, Itachi hadn't stood under warm water-which was about four months, the cold water was killing him. But it kept Sasuke from knowing the truth about what was going on-Sasuke didn't need to think he was the burden for Itachi's...problem. Sometimes Itachi wondered if it would be better to just take a warm shower and get off. He knew it was the wrong thing to do though-mostly because he knew who's name he would moan while he came. Sasuke's.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice the change that Itachi was going through and Itachi was thankful for that much at least-who wouldn't be with the problem Itachi had. Sometimes Itachi wondered if it wasn't a problem as much as an addction to Sasuke-like it was Sasuke who could stop his pain. The brothers were close but what would this do to their friendship? Or for that matter, how CLOSE they were.

It was painful to watch as Sasuke came down in his clothes (if you've seen Naruto Shippuden, than you know what clothes. If you don't, check 50-53. I believe those are the episodes).

Sometimes Itachi wondered if it would be a bad thing to jump him and kiss the living hell out of him instead of just sitting there with breakfast in front of him and say see you later. He knew it was wrong but still wanted to do it. The idea of Sasuke under him, moaning and panting his name in whispers while Itachi thrust into him like in the dream made Itachi hot and dizzy with pleasure.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Ok, so this is the first chapter of The Dirty Punishment 2-Wonderful Pleasure. Please review-it takes like ten seconds. Is that really a lot to spare? Sorry, a little tired but please do review if this chapter was good or not.

P.S. Writing the second chapter with good or bad reviews. Tehe.


End file.
